Sayonara
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: Siempre las despedidas son tristes... lo mismo opinan RAngiku y Gin


**_ Sayonara (Rangiku a Gin)_**

La guerra ya había comenzado, mientras yo, descansaba en mi oficina de sub-capitán, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, acordándome de su mirada antes de marcharse, de sus palabras al despedirse, eso provocaba en mi, muchas inquietudes, muchas preguntas,

_¿Te volvería a ver, y si sucediera ¿Qué te diría?_

Seguía pensando en ti todo el tiempo. Es que tu llegada a mi vida, fue algo realmente inesperado, es verdad no tenía ningún interés de contar los días antes de conocerte, había olvidado la noción del tiempo, había olvidado por completo el sentimiento de sentirse viva otra vez, había olvidado lo que era vivir, hasta que te conocí.

_Si… te conocí… conocí tu sonrisa permanente, tu mirada totalmente diferente a los demás, tu manera especial de ser._

Interrumpió mis pensamientos mi capitán al entrar alterado a mi oficina diciéndome:

Matsumoto, tendremos que partir de inmediato, Aizen e ichimaru desean escaparse – al escuchar tu apellido, sentí un vuelco en mi estomago, aquel que siempre sentía al escuchar tu nombre, o al sentir tu presencia.

Al escuchar la orden partí corriendo a perseguirte, _¿Por qué lo hacía, ¿por la orden que mi capitán me había dado, ¿o porque realmente deseaba verte?..._ corrí y corrí, buscándote por toda la sociedad, tu y Aizen se habían separado por completo, querían distraernos, pero no pude equivocarme, sabía en donde te encontrabas, fue en ese momento cuando le dije a mi capitán que iba a ir detrás de tuyo, este al ver mis ojos entendió a la perfección mi sentimiento y dándome una ultima orden, me dejó partir.

Mientras corría por aquellos árboles, sentí tu presencia cada vez más fuerte, era como si tu aroma me estuviera llamando, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y más, la presión de mis pulmones al no estar suficientemente llenos de aire, y los deseos incontrolables de encontrarme contigo.

Continué corriendo hasta que te encontré, estabas de espaldas mirando hacia el cielo. Mi respiración ruidosa fue la que llamó tu atención, diste la vuelta como si nada, al parecer habías sido tu el que me había llamado a aquel lugar. No me cabía la menor duda, Habías sido tú.

Desenvainé mi zannpakutou amenazándote, estaba en posición de ataque, mientras tú solamente te limitabas a sonreír y a mirarme. _¿Que era lo que pretendías, ¿acaso pensabas marcharte de nuevo y dejarme sola, pensando todo el día en ti?_.

Te odié nuevamente. No, no quería dejarte ir, no era por la orden que me habían dado, no era porque la sociedad de las almas así lo quería, era por mí, fui de nuevo interrumpida por tu voz diciéndome:

Me alegro que vinieras, Rangiku… - al escuchar tus palabras no aguanté más y te dije

no… no permitiré que te vayas… no… no dejándome aquí sola – me lancé hacia ti para detenerte, pero tu fuiste más rápido que yo.

Sin dudarlo esquivaste mi ataque sosteniendo mi zannpakutou con tu mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra me empujaste hacia ti, abrazándome tiernamente, no lo pude aguantar, mis lagrimas salieron a flote, no era capaz de atacarte, no sabía si era una mentira, pero de algo estaba segura, quería quedarme de esa manera por el resto de mi vida, deseaba que el tiempo se congelara por completo, no sabía que te amaba hasta en ese momento cuando llorando te abrasé y te pedí que no te fueras, en aquel abrazo te rogué que me llevaras contigo, te lo pedí y te lo rogué, es que acaso no lo entendías, no veías que tu ausencia me hacía mal.

Pero tú me respondiste de la manera menos esperada.

Pasando tu mano por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello, alejando un poco mis cabellos, te acercaste más hacia mi y me besaste… era la primera vez que mis labios tocaban los tuyos, no sabía como reaccionar, así que solamente me dejé llevar, mis lagrimas cayeron sin vergüenza, te odiaba a ti, Odiaba a Aizen, a mi capitán a todos… ¿error? no… no era un error, no había culpables, solo nosotros, quienes nos estábamos dejando manipular.

Después de aquel beso me miraste a los ojos acariciando mi cintura y diciéndome nuevamente

_Arigato Rangiku… Sayonara_ - no podía creerlo, después de todo, te ibas a marchar… pero ni siquiera alcancé a reaccionar ya que tú me habías dejado inconciente de un solo golpe.


End file.
